The Al Bhed and the Ronso
by WereWill
Summary: This is a story of what could've happened. I'll let you figure out the rest...Ch. 2 up!
1. The Story Begins

Author: Tarai Ronso  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters, but some aspects of the plot and perhaps future characters are mine.  
  
Thoughts: This is what might've happened had the story gone a little different behind the scenes. Enjoy ^_-  
  
Kimahri smiled gently as he watched the sun set in Macalania Woods. All of the others were resting beside a fire in a clearing not too far away. Yuna was safe with all of them there so Kimahri thought it was best for him to get some much-needed alone time. The small Ronso was sitting in a tree with a clear view of Macalania lake. Running a taloned hand through his grey hairs, he couldn't help but think of all the group had gone through so far. It wouldn't be long before they got to Macalania temple and Yuna would make her decision. As much as he wanted to tell Yuna to marry the Guado, there was something that caused the small Ronso to hate Seymour. He wasn't sure why.  
  
"Um..mind if I join you?" Rikku's voice brought Kimahri out of his thoughts. The young Al Bhed stood at the foot of the tree with her hands behind her back, teetering back and forth on her feet. Kimahri shook his head as a sheepish smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Kimahri not mind." he said with his deep voice and couldn't help but be suprised as the young girl leapt up to the branch he was sitting on.  
  
"Didn't think I could jump like that, did ya?" Rikku giggled and sat down as Kimahri shook his head again. The blonde hung her feet over the branch and swung them back and forth. She seemed uneasy as she sat there, her eyes focused on the ground below.  
  
"Why little Rikku want to sit in tree?" Kimahri asked in genuine curiosity  
  
"I wanted to um..talk to you, Kimahri." she said and the Ronso could see-even in the darkness-that she had blushed a slight bit.  
  
"About what?" he asked, moving closer to Rikku on the branch. The branches of the trees in Macalania were remarkably wide, so there was no threat of them falling or dropping.  
  
Rikku didn't answer immediatly, but looked at Kimahri with a soft smile on her face. She was nervous beyond belief despite how hard she tried not to be. In fact, the Ronso could smell her nervousness. Her gentle hand reached up to cup Kimahri's furred cheek and with her other hand, the blonde began to undo the braids on the sides of the Ronso's face. Once both braids were undone, Rikku slowly ran her fingers through the grey hairs of Kimahri's mane. It was suprising to her to discovery how soft the hairs were-they felt like silk to her fingers. Kimahri didn't speak or move while the Al Bhed continued her minstrations. He was too mesmerized to do anything, let alone think.  
  
Not wanting to say anything to mess up the moment, Rikku leaned forward and gently place a kiss on Kimahri's blue muzzle. She was scared that he would shove her away because of what she was and was just about to pull back when she felt the Ronso respond. Kimahri tried his best to kiss the beautiful girl before him, but it was awkward for them both. The physical differences in between the two made the kiss odd, but they enjoyed the contact nonetheless. After a few moments they pulled apart and looked into one another's eyes. Both had questions and both knew that something incredible had just happened, but niether wanted to risk losing love by saying the wrong thing.  
  
"I um...sorry..I-I shouldn't have...I.." Rikku was the first one to break the silence, looking down and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She was horribly afraid that Kimahri was disgusted with her and didn't want to speak.  
  
"Don't be sorry.." Kimahri stopped the girl's movements by taking her into his arms and holding her. His actions suprised both himself and her, but they both enjoyed the warmth.  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed you.." Rikku whispered quietly and felt tears fall from her emerald eyes.  
  
"Why?" the Ronso asked bluntly, confused by her sentence.  
  
"Because of who we are..I-I love you..but..we are so..so different." she breathed in deeply, trying to control herself. Kimahri was suprised by the emotion in her voice and wondered if he had truly heard her words.  
  
"Rikku loves Kimahri?" he asked.  
  
Nodding quickly, Rikku kept her gaze down towards the ground. Kimahri felt his heart open up to the young girl before him and pulled her farther into his arms.  
  
"Kimahri loves Rikku too." he said and cupped the blonde's cheek with his hand. Against her cheek his hand looked massive, but with the gentlest of motions he brushed her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Really?" the blonde looked up into Kimahri's eyes and smiled hopefully. Her tear-stained cheeks stood out in the dim light and Kimahri actually smiled authentically for the first time in his life.  
  
"Really." the Ronso said and stroked his finger down the side of her cheek.  
  
The two new loves snuggled into one another's embrace and enjoyed the quietness of Macalania. As Kimahri stole a glance over at the group he saw that they were all asleep. Auron was still as a stone by the fire, Lulu slept quietly against a tree, and Wakka snored loudly as he laid out by the fire. Tidus and Yuna were laying together, off on their own. Even from here, Kimahri could tell that Yuna had a pleasant smile on her face. The Ronso brought his attention back to Rikku as he felt her breathing deepen. The young woman had fallen asleep in his arms. Looking down at their intwined hands, Kimahri noted how much larger his hand was than her own. He may have been small for a Ronso, but he towered over the young woman in his arms. Once again, he looked at Yuna and Tidus in the dim light. They all were in for a rough ride.  
  
"Damn Lupus! Give it back!" Wakka's loud voice broke Rikku out of her dreams and she jumped up with a start. Kimahri was no longer in the tree with her, much to her dismay, but as she looked into the clearing below she saw him helping the others. A pack of Lupus had ran into camp and one of them now held Wakka's money bag at bay.  
  
"Argh!" Tidus yelled and leapt onto the dog-fiend, Wakka soon following.  
  
Rikku couldn't help but giggle as the two guardians struggle to hold the dog down and get the bag out from its jaws. It was a serious struggle, but everyone was laughing.  
  
"Hah! I got it!" Tidus yelled gleefully and swung the bag back in forth in the air. The Lupus took the opportunity and bit down on the blonde's hand  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Wakka let go of the Lupus and couldn't help but laugh as Tidus ran after it and kicked a few stones. Cursing gently about the dog, the blonde blitzball player walked back to the group and sat down. Yuna tried to hide her giggles as she knelt beside him and started a small healing spell. It wasn't time for them to leave just yet, so all of the other guardians went back to their morning routines.  
  
"Morning!" Rikku called cheerfully to the group and smiled as they all answered in their own ways.  
  
Kimahri's mane was still not braided and a small smile crept over the young Al Bhed's features as she thought about the night before. Leaping down from the tree, Rikku walked out of the clearing to a small stream nearby. It was really calm this time in the morning and she took in a deep, calming breath. She knelt beside the stream and ran her hands through it in an effort to clean them before cupping her hands, and washing her face with water.  
  
"Cold!" she yelped as the freezing water hit her face, "Well, at least it wakes me up." she giggled and washed her face a few more times.  
  
Rikku didn't notice as Kimahri walked up behind her and how he knelt, until she felt his arms around her waist. Both of them smiled at the warmth that went through them when they touched. Leaning back into the Ronso, Rikku sighed and relaxed.  
  
"Morning little one." Kimahri spoke softly and lightly nuzzled the girl's neck.  
  
A small shudder went through Rikku as she felt his whiskers brush lightly against her neck. It was kind of ticklish, but that touch did something else to her. She wasn't sure yet, but it felt so good that she didn't mind it.  
  
"Morning Kimahri." she smiled and reached back with one hand, running it lightly through his mane. The hairs were still as soft as the night before, but she stifled a giggle as she felt a few tangles.  
  
"What?" Kimahri asked in confusion.  
  
"Your hair is tangled. We should probably brush it and put it back up the way it was." Rikku said as she turned around in his arms.  
  
Facing the Ronso in the morning light, she saw how entirely different they were. It wasn't bad thing in her mind. It was just....new. Looking into his yellow eyes she saw emotions that she didn't think the others saw. Nervousness, sadness, doubt....love. They all blended together, but as he continued to look into her eyes she saw that love was all her felt for her at this moment. Bringing a hand to his cheek, she gently ran her fingers over each detail of his face. His cold, wet nose-which reminded her of a puppy, his whiskers-which moved and twitched as she touched them, and his broken horn. As she reached up to touch the broken horn however, she hesitated. Knowing that it was a sore subject for the Ronso.  
  
"Rikku can touch.." Kimahri uttered and almost seemed to smile encouragingly.  
  
"You sure?" Rikku hesitated again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Reaching up gently again, she brushed her fingertips over the sides of the broken horn. It felt like a bone underneath the pads of her fingers. The sides of the horn were smooth and almost flawless, but as her fingers met the broken end, it changed. The texture of the area was rough and could probably cut someone if they hit it. Furrowing her brow in concentration she took in the different details of the horn. Kimahri closed his eyes as he felt the gentle touch. There weren't a lot of nerves in Ronso horns-so it didn't hurt if they hit anything-but he still felt how gentle her touch was. Rikku was taking in every detail of the horn and though it hurt the Ronso to think of all that he went through over it, he didn't mind.  
  
"I'm sorry they did this to you." the gentle voice made Kimahri open his eyes and he looked into the sad face of the blonde Al Bhed.  
  
"Rikku shouldn't be sorry." his words weren't sad or mean, they just spoke the truth, "Kimahri was stubborn runt. Foolishness got horn broken." he said with a tinge of regret.  
  
Rikku knew that it was best not to say anything about this. The Ronsos had a different culture from what she grew up knowing and they had a different set of beliefs than her.  
  
"But you have learned a lot." she urged gently, "You aren't foolish anymore. You are stronger." the blonde smiled and leaned up, gently kissing the broken horn.  
  
Kimahri smiled and held Rikku close. She was right. He had gotten stronger and had learned much more, but he had a long way to go. Nevertheless, he would protect his summoner and his love-the two girls that meant everything to him.  
  
  
  
Kimahri frowned as he watched the Guado named Trommel take Yuna's hand within his. He was sure Trommel was just following orders, but he didn't like the elderly man nevertheless. As the two walked away, he turned to look at Rikku. It was so cold near Macalania Temple and there was no doubt in the Ronso's mind that Rikku was cold. The blonde looked at Kimahri and smiled softly, her teeth clattering a little bit.  
  
"C-cold, h-huh?" she giggled , her teeth chattering.  
  
Kimahri nodded and walked over to Rikku, wrapping his furry arms around her. A wave a warmth went throughout her as she felt Kimahri's fur and warmth. Nobody seemed to notice the embrace of the two. If they did notice, they probably brushed it off as him keeping her warm.  
  
"Do not worry little Rikku. Won't be cold for much longer." Kimahri said gently and continued holding her.  
  
Rikku knew she wasn't going to get very much special treatment in public for right now. As much as she loved Kimahri, she knew that the both of them couldn't let their relationship out in the open just yet. The wind blew harshly again and the blonde could've sworn she heard something...No, it couldn't be machina....not now! Pulling quickly out of Kimahri's arms, Rikku turned just in time to see the gigantic machina pull up over the snowbank on the far side of the lake.  
  
"Oh no!" she shouted and jumped over the snowbank, onto the ice of the lake. Yunie is in trouble! her mind shouted and she alsmost slid as she ran to protect her summoner. Rikku could hear the footsteps of the others on the ice and a frown crossed her features. Al Bhed controlled machina and if there were Al Bhed, then her cover was blown. She would have to fess up and tell the others who she was.  
  
Trommel breathed a sigh of relief as Yuna's guardians slid into place in front of them-shielding them from the machina. Surely, they would protect Lady Yuna and save him from being chastised by Seymour for letting her get injured. Taking Yuna's hand, he tried to lead her away from the fighting, but was caught off-guard when she shook her hand free of his.  
  
"No! I will fight!" she shouted over the churning of the machina and the strong winds.  
  
Trommel knew he was not going to win this small battle with Lady Yuna for her safety, so he just ran to find cover. As the machina churned and crunched, its controller stood up from the snow. His green eyes and blonde hair gave his identity away, but most of all, one would know him by his tatoos.  
  
"Rikku!" his rough voice called out over the noise, "fryd yna oui tuehk rana?!" the words sounded alien to everyone else's ears, but she knew the words well. He wanted to know why she was here. Knowing that she would have to explain this later, she chose to speak out to him.  
  
"e's oihy'c kiynteyh huf, e'mm bnudald ran uh ran bemknesyka!" she shouted, telling him that she was Yuna's guardian now and chose to protect her. The man scoffed and slammed his hand on the control panel of the machina, turning it on.  
  
"hahahahaha...oui'na sykel yht yauhc yna caymat!" he chuckled as he spoke and watched as a small device shot out from the machina.  
  
"Oh no!" Rikku knew that they were in dire trouble.  
  
"What is it?" Yuna begged.  
  
"Aeon and magic are sealed! We can't use them!" she said in fear and watched as the wheels of the machina began to turn.  
  
"Looks like we do this the old-fashioned way." Auron muttered and swung his sword onto his shoulder.  
  
All of the others readied their weapons and stood on-guard as the machina slammed into the ice before them. It was a miracle the ice didn't break.  
  
"Look out!" Rikku shouted and rolled to the side as a barrage of bullets rained from the gun. It seemed to want to chase her away more than hurt her, but the others were another story.  
  
Auron nodded and as the machina fired upon Rikku, he leapt up onto it's wheels and cut through some of the wiring on the sides. As Rikku got away from the machina's bullets, she ran to the others.   
  
"That flying thing!" she said hurriedly, "Attack it and Yuna can use Aeons and Lulu can use magic." Reaching into her bag, she began to mix a few items.  
  
"I'm on it!" Wakka said and ran to the side of the lake. In mid-stride he threw his blitzball at the machina and hooted in sucess as it exploded, "I am good, ya?" he chuckled.  
  
"Save that for later!" Auron chided and slammed his sword once more into the side of the machina.  
  
"Lulu! Use thunder, it short-circuits the things inside!" Rikku urged as her delicate fingers continued to fuse the items together.  
  
Nodding, Lulu stood forward and raised her hand. Yellow energy flowed around her arm and out onto her fingertips.  
  
"Shocking, isn't it?" Lulu mused aloud and cocked an eyebrow as she threw her arm down, releasing the thunder upon the machina. It short-circuited some of it, but the guns could still move.  
  
"Wow! We're gettin' good!" Tidus chuckled and ran up to the machina, front flipped, spun, and slammed his sword onto the muzzle of the gun.  
  
"Everybody! Out of the way!" Rikku warned and as soon as Tidus and Sir Auron ran, she threw her fused weapon, "I call it a "Pineapple"." she giggled as the machina blew apart.  
  
It was a moment of small celebration for the group. Their teamwork had gotten better and better and they were all happy at how quickly the machina had been taken apart. Kimahri didn't smile, but couldn't help but feel happy at the amount of skill Rikku had shown.  
  
"Rikku!" the man warned,"e femm damm vydran!" he shouted as he ran off.  
  
"Uh oh.." Rikku groaned and shook her head. 


	2. Macalania Lake

Author: Tarai Ronso  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this, Square Enix holds all rights to the characters use in their games as well as the world those characters are in. All fan characters are made by me and belong to me. ^_^  
  
Summary: This is the next chapter of this story, sorry it's so short.  
  
"What's going on Rikku?" Wakka frowned and his face held confusion beyond belief.  
  
"I um..I told him I was a guardian. I guess I had to really." Rikku said and looked down at her feet on the ice.  
  
All of the others had gathered around her on the frozen lake. Wakka was the only one that hadn't realized the blonde girl's true lineage yet. Nevertheless, Kimahri knew that Rikku telling Wakka who she was would forever change how the blitzball Besaidian would look at her.  
  
"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" Wakka frowned and began to pace slightly on the ice. The last thing he wanted was a person with them that knew how to talk to those heathens.  
  
Rikku sighed heavily and looked up slowly, straight into the redhead's eyes.  
  
"Because I'm Al Bhed...and..that was my brother." the words weren't loud or forceful, but Wakka's reaction would've made anyone think that she had slapped him in the face. Looking back and forth inbetween the people of the group, the Besaidian's eyes narrowed on Tidus.  
  
"You knew?" he nearly hissed the words. Tidus nodded softly, unable to help the look of uneasiness that crossed his face. The only reason the blonde blitzball player hid anything was because of the others.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Wakka urged the group. It took a little while and then all of the sudden, Lulu spoke up.  
  
"We knew you'd be upset." she said simply. Her face was unwavering.  
  
"This is great!" Wakka yelled,"I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed...a heathen!" he spat out the last word and turned away from the group briefly.  
  
"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon!" Rikku had had enough. Her people were mistreated and shot at and hatred was the only thing they had ever gotten from the Yevonites. The blonde girls had come to this group and despite who she was, she stood by their sides and fought with them. More than once, she had backed-up Wakka and this was the thanks she got? Wakka turned at her words and pointed a finger at her.  
  
"But you use the forbidden machina! You know what that means?! Sin was born because people used machina!" he yelled.  
  
"You got proof? Show me your proof!" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's in Yevon's teachings!" Wakka snorted and looked at the girl with disgust, "Not that you'd know!"  
  
The others in the group had stood, mesmerized by the arguement between the two. Yes, these two had been angry before, but to see this kind of hatred between the two was astonishing. Kimahri knew that Rikku was being torn between two worlds right now, but with how she was acting now he knew that she was going to stand by her friends and protect her summoner.  
  
"That's not good enough!" the yell had caught the whole group off-guard, "Yevon says this! Yevon says that! Can't you think for yourself?!" she shouted at Wakka, her words were only meant for him, but every Yevoite in the group felt the pain of those words.  
  
"Well then, you tell me.." the redhead growled out his words, " Where did Sin come from, huh?"  
  
"I um.." Rikku felt her arguement slip slightly, "I don't know."  
  
"Hmph! You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?!"  
  
"But..that doesn't mean you should do what they say without think! Nothing will ever change that way!" the blonde cringed at the memories of Yevonites firing guns at her and people glaring at her as she entered shops.  
  
"Nothing has to change!" Wakka retorted.  
  
"You want Sin to keep coming back?!" she frowned, "There might be a way to stop it you know!"  
  
"Sin will be gone when we atone for our past mistakes!" Wakka said bluntly.  
  
"When? How?" the young girl urged and held back tears that threatened to emerge.  
  
"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings then it will be gone one day!" as Wakka spoke, Sir Auron began to busy himself with looking at the sleds the Al Bhed had come to the lake with.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Rikku sighed and held up her hands in slight defeat.  
  
"Rikku!" Sir Auron's voice cut through the two's arguement and he looked towards the sled beside him, "Will this move?"  
  
Deciding to cut herself off from further arguing, she ran to work on the machina.  
  
"We're not using that are we?" Wakka crossed his arms, "Wait..Sir Auron isn't an Al Bhed to, is he?"  
  
"Come on Wakka.." Tidus sighed and tried to stop the redhead from ranting and insulting even more than he had.  
  
"What?" Wakka snorted.  
  
"I mean, getting angry just because you found out Rikku's and Al Bhed...You guys were getting along just fine till now, didn't you?"  
  
"That's different..I mean.." Wakak sighed and looked at his feet.  
  
"Well, I don't claim to know much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but..I know Rikku's a good person." Rikku smiled as she heard Tidus' words, "She's just Rikku." he finished.  
  
"Lu?" Wakka tried to look to Lulu for help, but she just smiled.  
  
"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed."  
  
"Ha!" Wakka snorted again and turned away, walking towards the Temple. He wasn't about to use those machina, and he needed time to think.  
  
"Let him go." Auron stopped Tidus as he moved to follow Wakka, "Give him time to think."  
  
Rikku stood from her work and shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said guiltily.  
  
"You've done nothing to apologize for." Lulu smiled encouragingly.  
  
"All right! Let's ride!" Tidus yelled happily.  
  
"You sure you know how to drive this?" Rikku asked Tidus and giggled as she watched Kimahri turn a sled over and get on it.  
  
"Better than Kimahri does!" he yelled back and Rikku could feel Kimahri snort in disagreement as she got on behind the Ronso.  
  
All of the group travelled to the temple on the machina sleds and in the quietness of the small ride, Rikku laid her head on Kimahri's back. She couldn't help a small giggle as his tail twitch on her lap and wrapped her arms as far as she could around his waist.  
  
"Rikku stood up for Al Bhed well." Kimahri said, looking over his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Thanks." she said and gripped tightly around his waist. The arguement with Wakka had opened lots of old wounds for the young girl and she could no longer hold back her tears.  
  
Kimahri brought the sled to a stop when his sensitive ears heard Rikku sniffling and crying behind him. He turned slowly, removing her arms from around his waist and sat facing her on the sled.  
  
"Huh?" Rikku looked into his eyes with her redden ones.  
  
"It's okay little Rikku." Kimahri leaned in and lightly nuzzled a kiss on her forehead, pulling her into his arms, "Go ahead and cry." he urged quietly.  
  
Rikku snuggles into his chest, lightly gripping the fur within her fingers. His embrace was so warm. While he held her there she continued to cry until she felt her tears begin to dry up. All while she cried, the Ronso stroked her hair and patted her back. She had no idea that Kimahri could comfort her this easily.  
  
"Th-thank you." she whispered against his chest and looked up at him.  
  
"No thanking needed." Kimahri said and nuzzled her forehead again.  
  
Rikku smiled softly and pulled back slightly, wrapping her arms around the Ronso's neck. He smiled again. It was one of those smiles that she knew was only meant for her. Leaning up gently, Rikku pressed her lips to his and pulled him down a little and into her arms. They kissed gently and both relished the feeling. Pulling back after a moment, the blonde smiled lightly.  
  
"We're gonna have to go or the others will wonder where we are." she said with a tinge of sadness and happiness. Kimahri nodded, she was right.  
  
"Just one more moment." Kimahri said and pulled the little Al Bhed into his arms. He loved having her there. He felt like he could protect her from anything and she would give him the strength to do so.  
  
She didn't answer him, but just enjoyed being held and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. A small giggle escaped her lips as she felt his tail twitch near her ankle. It tickled.  
  
"Hm?" Kimahri asked without moving.  
  
"Your tail, it tickled my foot." she smiled.  
  
Kimahri smiled again and brought his tail up, lightly tickling along Rikku's jaw.  
  
"Ah!" she yelped slightly and tried to swat it away and snuggled farther into Kimahri's chest.  
  
It was a fond moment, but the two pulled away and Kimahri turned around. They left for the temple with their hopes high.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sorry, it's so short this time, but I promise there's more more to come ^_^ Enjoy 


End file.
